


Music

by The_Coqui_Writes



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Music, Sore tired genji, he and lucio chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Genji hears the tunes of a guitar and looks for the source.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the drabble but I am soooo late. My first Gencio :3

Genji sits on the bench of the training room, hands rubbing over his prosthetic legs. His joints were acting up, making him lose balance during his combat training with his master Zenyatta. If he was honest, his mood could have been better. A situation like this is a quick reminder of how different he is.

Still, he manages his emotions now better than years ago. This would usually be a moment when Genji would fall into a deep depression and barely leave his room for the next few days. Only the doctor would be able to convince him to get out.

But that isn’t him now. Still, that negative feelings still lingers deep in his mind. He will have to make an appointment with Angela later as soon as she returns from the mission.

The tune of strings echo through the corridors. Genji halts his steps and takes a moment to listen, a sensation of calmness takes over. The bothersome soreness was still there and yet it seems to tone down. Instead of going to his quarters, he instead goes to search for the source of the music.

He has always heard those strings play everyday during sunset. The occasional mistakes and short pauses made him assume it is done by an amature. He wouldn't be surprised at all if it was McCree.

Despite his body’s exhaustion, he starts searching by checking the briefing room, the kitchen and then the cafeteria. Last place to check is the recreational room. The music grew louder the closer he got. Finally the mystery will be solved. The mystery he has been lazy to look into for the past few weeks.

He sees the back of a familiar friend. Lúcio sat on a chair, facing at the window in front of him while he played the guitar. He halts his music, tuning the acoustic guitar. Genji takes notice of the guitar having a cable attached to his sonic amplifier set in healing boost.  
So that explains why Genji felt partially better. Lúcio hums, fiddling with the strings. He flinches when he makes a mistake in the tune, mumbling to himself in Portuguese. “[I should have paid attention…]”

Lúcio tries again to play the instrument. Genji didn’t say a word. He just listened and watched, distracted by the music and the sight of the man who played it. Taking a long good look at him, the only word Genji can think about is ‘handsome’.

He blinks, surprised at the random thought. Why is he thinking of such thing now, after the time they’ve worked and trained together? Such an odd feeling. Yet it isn’t the first time the idea passed. He’s always admired how the sunlight shined over Lúcio’s skin. His smile would give Genji a warm feeling in his stomach. And whenever his deadlocks were untied...

“Oh! Hiya, Genji!” Lúcio turns around and smiles.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude!”

“No! I just… Was practicing. You can watch still.” He gestures to the sofa, biting his lips. He looks like he really wanted company. After all the watchpoint has been empty for a few days.

Genji raised his eyebrow, noticing Lúcio’s cheek darkening. He takes up on the offer, sitting down. “So why is that connected to your amplifier weapon?”

“This is just an experiment I've been trying for the past few days. Giving out a healing boost with different music.”

Genji smiles. “That explains a lot. You know, I took guitar lessons when I was young. Mother’s orders.”

“We have something in common.” Lúcio smiles, gesturing at the instrument. “Do you want to play? Show me what you got?”

“Well, I hadn’t played for over ten years. I’m not sure if I can do it again with these prosthesis arms.” Genji shrugs, rolling his shoulders and extending his arms.

Lúcio chuckles. “Hey, I’m rusty as hell too. Maybe I can refresh and I’ll teach you some tunes. How about that?”

Although Genji is aware of how friendly the DJ is, he's just not used to not being treated like an oddball by a newcomer. “Really?”

“And maybe if you want, we can check something out. Maybe an ice cream or… Something.” Lúcio’s voice turns to a mumble. “Oh uh… I’m sorry. I don’t know if you eat or…”

“Wait. Lúcio, are you asking me out?”

Lúcio’s jaw drops. “...I- I- I mean if you want to. Just hang around.”

Genji stares at Lúcio, unsure how to take this new information. “With others?” He assumes.

“Well I hadn’t asked them. I mean you and me- if you want to invite them that is fine with me.”

Genji’s cheeks flushed behind his visor. “A date?”

Lúcio chokes, unable to speak. His cheeks go dark. He bites his lips embarrassed. “Y-s-sim…”

Genji stood for a moment in pure stupor. Someone likes him. Someone likes likes him. And this whole time he thought Lúcio was just being friendly. Then again he is friendly to everyone. All Genji questions is how a young man like Lúcio finds him attractive. He is more machine than man. His face is covered by a visor and his skin is riddled with scars. He isn’t the careless playboy he was ten years ago. How can a handsome man like Lúcio be attracted to him? He looks so unattainable.

Lúcio sighs with defeat, feeling like he already knows the answer. “It’s okay to say no. I don’t bite.”

Genji blinks, realizing he’s been quiet for way too long. Lúcio is taking that as a sign of rejection. Genji doesn’t want that at all. “No! Yes I’d like to do that.”

“No, yes?”

“I mean I’d like to go out with you.” He felt his own body warm up. He was blushing again.

Lúcio looks away for a moment, a smile curving. He did it. He just asked the cyborg ninja out. But he is bringing back the awkward silence. How can he break it?

Genji rubs at his shoulders and prosthetic knees. “If you don’t mind, could you play more? ...Your music is helping me with my mild body soreness. Post training exhaustion.”

“Hey, sure! No problem.” Before Lúcio could start he reaches for his phone, finding he got a message.

Hana  
Plz tell me u asked him out!!!  
Today 5:35 pm

Lúcio  
Just now :D  
Now 6:43 pm


End file.
